


Bubbles

by sunaddicted



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Shush. You love me""I really do"





	Bubbles

_Bubbles_

"Are you seriously sleeping in the bathtub?" Lee sighed "Are you trying to drown yourself?" She inquired, peering down at rhe blonde seemingly resting with her head propped up against the edge of the tub - was it possible that nobody had ever told her that sleeping in the bath was dangerous?

Barbara rolled her eyes as she picked up a palmful of bubbles and blew it up towards her partner, the corners of her lips twisting up into a cheeky grin "Do I look dead to you?"

"You could have if I had come in here later"

"But you didn't" Barbara pointed out "Are you joining me or are you quite happy with just lecturing?"

Lee shook her head, fingers briefly getting tangled in the clasp of her bra before she managed undo it and toss it towards the dirty laundry basket (which really was just a repurposed waste bin)"I just worry about you. Afterall, I'm quite attached to you"

"Just attached? My, my... You change your mind so quickly Doc: I recall far more intense words being thrown around yesterday night"

Lee sighed at the Barbara's teasing and purposefully dramatic voice "Have I ever told you that you're insufferable?" She said as she eased herself in the tub, a pleased noise leaving her throat as the hot water enveloped her skin; her muscles seemed to relax almost instantaneously - even if she knew that it wasn't quite possible - and as she let herself be drawn closer to Barbara's chest, Lee felt all of the tension in her body drain away.

Lost amidst the bubbles.

"You have" Barbara hummed, arms closing around the other woman's waist like a prison of flesh: whenever Lee was in her arms, she never wanted to let go; her partner was warm and soft, the weight of her body a reassuring presence on her bones and the smell of her skin was soothing like a sniff of the lavender oil Lee put on their pillows to help them both to sleep - Barbara didn't exactly have the heart to tell her that it didn't work, that her demons were too strong for such a thing to bring her any real relief. She just appreciated the gesture - it made her feel cherished and cared for - and the fact that it did smell nice certainly was a point in its favour "You also said that you love me, though" she reminded Lee, pressing her pout against her temple instead of a kiss.

"I do love you"

"You said you're just attached to me just a few seconds ago"

So sensitive.

Lee turned around and cupped Barbara's jaw, bringing her face closer so that she could kiss her pout away "Semantics" she reassured "I love you, Barbara"

Barbara wasn't sure she would ever tire of hearing the other woman say those words "Turn around"

"Are you washing my hair?"

"It's a mess. Someone has to make sure you don't go around looking like you just came out of a dumpster"

Lee rolled her eyes and handled Barbara the bottle of shampoo "Such a romantic"

"Shush. You love me"

"I really do"


End file.
